


一碗失控的3P肉

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	一碗失控的3P肉

身為萊諾竹馬的卡利烏斯想要趁萊諾接受國家隊徵召的前夕找個時間好好問清楚為什麼最近都只找小底迪布蘭特玩，要找他出去做一些健康運動都約不到人。究竟以前的竹馬情誼去哪了！於是打給萊諾父母，他們表示萊諾沒有回家，說是提早去國家隊報到了。卡利烏斯一聽事有蹊蹺，打給角弟，角弟本來不想說，但卡立烏斯就威脅他要把角弟結婚前他跟萊諾玩3p的事蹟說給他老婆聽，角弟只好屈服，把萊諾住的飯店房間供出來。

結果到了飯店房間門口就聽到萊諾跟另個耳熟的聲音在調情，越想越覺得詭異，正當他還在外面猜測是誰時，房門突然打開，是小獅子探頭出來放"請勿打擾&清掃"的牌子，尷尬死了，整個人定在門口，裡面萊諾等的不耐煩，嚷嚷了幾聲，裸半身走出來一探究竟，接著六目交接又是一陣尷尬。

原來小獅王也因為國家隊徵招而回德國，想說每次跟萊諾在國家隊集訓的飯店裡偷來暗去實在很麻煩，想好好聽一下萊諾傲嬌的個性後面淫蕩的叫聲都很辛苦，就打了通電話約對方提早兩天見面。萊諾也想說是個好主意，免得被隊友發現兩人是炮友的事情，於是編了謊說回家看爸媽，沒想到卡利烏斯執著的追到這裡來。

萊諾一開始是抗拒對方的，但卡利烏斯推開門口石化的小獅子直接大咧咧的走了進去，無奈之下，小獅子還是只能掛上牌子鎖門。

於是房間內突然變成三人對峙的局面，卡利烏斯看著沈默不知如何解釋而且裸上半身的兩人，再怎麼沒眼力也都知道現在的情況是什麼，尤其桌上還擺著保險套跟潤滑劑。

太過分了！這款潤滑劑還是我介紹給萊諾用的！居然拿來跟死對頭打砲！卡利烏斯越想越不開心，口氣不好的質問起萊諾，為什麼最近都沒找他出去，都跟小年輕、小鮮肉玩，現在還竟然吃起獅子肉！

原本想向竹馬解釋什麼的萊諾，冷不防被小獅子推倒壓了上去，小獅子眼裏多了幾分玩味的目光表示：我都不知道你有這麼多一起愉快玩耍的好朋友，當初跟我勾搭上的時候不是說只有我上過你嗎？萊諾一臉高冷無奈的辯解：我沒說錯啊！只有你上我，其他都是我上別人。下一秒萊諾為了堵住小獅子的嘴，便狡猾的伸過頭和對方親了起來。

耳邊全是親吻的啾啾聲，萊諾又不自覺發出那種黏膩的鼻音，讓卡利烏斯秒想到過去種種一起運動的畫面，終於聽不下也看不下去，一反平時陽光男孩的模樣，爬上床在被壓的萊諾耳邊私語：以前都是你壓我、在我下面放一些道具什麼的，原來你也有被玩的一天，為了成全你，我就以其人之道還治其人之身好了。說完便把褲子上的皮帶扯下，將萊諾整個人推坐而起，把對方的手拉高用皮帶綁在一起。

小獅子藉此把來諾身上最後一道防線扯下，讓對方不自在的扭動全身，也讓小萊諾暴露在空氣中，接著跟卡利烏斯一前一後的舔起來諾的身體。

雙手被制約的萊諾沒辦法反擊只能任由兩人擺弄，只是意識到以前跟卡利烏斯玩的太瘋的事蹟，他仍不免緊張起來，一邊碎嘴的警告小獅子不要跟卡利烏斯亂起鬨。聞言卡利烏斯只是笑的一臉陽光，跟小獅子交頭接耳一陣，等到小獅子也笑了一臉開心並起身走去浴室後，卡利烏斯便把手上的皮環取下，從腰部兩側伸出手將皮環繞了幾圈，綁住微微抬頭的小萊諾，咬一下對方耳尖，輕吹口氣，要他沒得到准許拆掉前不能射出。萊諾還來不及回瞪卡利烏斯，小獅子便拿著幾項盥洗用具從浴室出來。

不看還好，仔細看那幾項東西來諾的臉都綠了。一杯水、跟濕毛巾就算了，為什麼還有牙膏、牙刷、刮鬍刀、刮鬍泡？只是等到他意識到這些東西該如何在身上使用時，整個人忍不住抖了幾下。嘴巴說著不要亂來的同時也被小獅王塞住小方巾，只有嗯嗯呀呀的氣音透過僅存的縫隙流洩，而雙腳被小獅子拉開，卡利烏斯則是有默契的讓來諾的頭倚在自己胸口，雙手一伸，直接扣住腳踝，讓前方小獅子的作業空間得以舒適。卡利烏斯笑笑地在背後表示，受到國家隊徵召就要好好的清洗一下自己的身體呀！怎麼可以髒髒的呢？要好好的整理一下才對，不是嗎？我的好兄弟萊諾？

下一秒，雙手被束縛也被掰開雙腿的萊諾，眼睜睜的看著正前方的小獅子跟著後面的卡利烏斯愉快地哼起德國童謠，一邊把刮鬍泡擠在自己的下腹一圈，一邊拿起刮鬍刀悠閒的、緩慢的、愉悅的剃了起來。一刀一刀的從人魚線周開始慢慢的刮下，把雜亂的金毛一波波地以小萊諾跟雙球為中心由外而內的逐一刮除，就像畫圈圈一樣，刮鬍刀在來諾的下腹來回滾動著泡沫，讓他又癢又爽的叫著，尤其下體的皮膚極為敏感，金屬刮鬍片在身上游動的感覺特別明顯，好似有人用冰冷的指頭在搔癢，而自己又不能抓不能叫停，任小獅子跟卡利烏斯愉快地玩樂。

他真的覺得現在的情況超級羞恥，被看光下身絕對不是第一次，但被刮毛絕對是打從他出生以來最丟臉的第一次，只是所有的丟臉跟無助都在塞著小方巾的嘴邊化成了口水，從嘴角流下。看著兩人邪佞的笑容，他只能皺著淡眉、唔咽的幾聲任人剃掉自己身上的恥毛。

好不容易刮完以後，光溜溜的感覺又讓來諾不自覺縮了一下下腹，被皮環綁著而有點半勃的小萊諾因為主人的羞恥感又略為脹大了些。查覺到對方身體變化的小獅子便故意在溫毛巾擦拭的時候用手指彈了一下逐漸甦醒的小萊諾，開玩笑地說沒想到刮毛就讓你敏感成這樣，下次來全身除毛好了！語畢揉捏著前端，讓對方猝不及防的又叫了幾聲，逼的來諾不得不把注意力轉移到到小獅子手上剛拿起的東西，牙刷。

現在是怎樣，下面的毛都沒了牙刷是要刷哪？在他還呈現疑惑狀態時，卡利烏斯跟小獅子就直接將萊諾的背放倒在床中央，一頭一尾夾在兩人之間，雙腿被掰的更開。萊諾頭部抵在不知何時已經脫個精光的卡利烏斯的下身附近，私處則是被迫正對著小獅子，小獅子便順手拍了對方白皙的臀側，響亮的巴掌聲讓意識清楚的萊諾整個身體都羞紅起來，淡淡的粉紅色從屁股兩邊的掌痕發酵，半跪的卡利烏斯伸手情色的撫摸並揉捏萊諾胸部，小卡利也逐漸抬了頭，不安份的蹭起萊諾的臉。

而來諾的尖鼻不小心撞到小卡利後，卡利烏斯索性扣住來諾下巴讓對方幫自己口交，來諾無法拒絕只能任對方抽開小方巾，含住迅速遞來的直莖。從年少開始已跟卡利烏斯有過不少經驗的來諾知道怎樣含可以讓對方最爽，在那邊又吸又舔的，鼻腔膩了幾聲，沒幾下便讓卡利烏斯爽到低吼。等到來諾注意力被分散，見時機成熟的小獅子拿著牙刷沾了點牙膏，刷起萊諾私處周圍，辣辣地感覺太強烈，讓對方突然的收縮起洞口，試圖撇眼注意小獅子現在到底在對他幹嘛。

玩心大起的小獅子一邊刷著皺褶一邊跟卡利烏斯搭腔，說一些要好好幫萊諾洗身體等等才能安心享用之類糟糕的話，將飯店刷毛偏軟的牙刷一道道刷在私處，配合薄荷口味的牙膏讓敏感的肌膚十分刺激，萊諾不應期的叫著，感官頓時放大了幾倍，加上牙刷刷動時刺刺的感覺超明顯，尤其刷到會陰處往下到褶皺越發敏感的區域時，小獅子還故意放慢速度按壓，沒幾下的功夫萊諾便放棄反抗，眼神放柔，轉為哼叫。

只是正當他逐漸喜歡上那種特別的清涼感時，小獅子便拿了另一支沾水的牙膏戳入。儘管牙刷的粗度不足，但進入洞口時刷毛不小心經過皺褶口的瞬間仍是讓來諾悶哼了一聲，加上進入後牙刷的軟毛有一下沒一下的持續戳壓著腸壁內部，穴外穴內兩邊不等速的前後、上下、左右刮勺著壁面，逼的萊諾把叫聲拉高了幾個音節，直到小獅子轉動牙刷面壓到微微凸起的地帶時，一種不同於過去小獅王的直莖壓在前列腺帶的刺激感，讓來諾在仍含著卡利烏斯下身的口中連連難耐的呻吟了幾聲，一時之間，被綁住的分身無法控制的滲出前液，劃過光滑的下腹兩側往下滴到床單上。

扭捏之中又略酥麻的喘息聲在兩人耳裡彷彿催化劑，聽到情慾整個上升的卡利烏斯興致上來，指示小獅子乾脆把兩支牙刷都放進去，早就玩開的小獅子便簡單清洗一下沾有牙膏的牙刷迅速戳入。

本來一隻刷頭還沒什麼感覺，兩隻在裡面時就有點異物感了，更何況小獅子還把刷頭背貼背，刷毛在腸壁內部轉圈，跟始作俑者兩人一樣好不愉快的樣子，每轉一下都清楚的壓到重點位置，讓透明的液體又濕了一片。卡利烏斯信手沾了沾前液抹在萊諾胸前的凸點，把乳頭抹的十分晶亮，兩人便彎下身一人一顆的咬了起來。

漸漸的，上半身被挑逗到很有感覺，胸前一簇簇的紫紅也各自從兩朵通紅的蕊心蔓延開來，來諾整個人被弄到不斷扭身，被吸吮到完全難耐了起來，然而還在下半身轉動的牙刷似乎還沒有要被抽出的意思，於是萊諾喘著氣、撇過頭、不耐煩的呢喃幾句要兩人快點結束該死的前戲遊戲，卡利烏斯笑笑地說自己聽不到，抬頭問小獅子有沒有聽見，小獅子就故意搖頭，還用力來回按壓牙刷好幾下。 

來諾只好重新乖乖的轉過頭來，湛藍的眼珠子看著幼稚的兩人，整張臉脹紅的不像話甚至漫開至鎖骨下方，用難得要哭不哭的聲音央求他們快點進行下一步、不要再刷了。小獅王就裝傻回應已經有東西在裡面啦，現在什麼都不缺不是嗎？語畢又轉了一圈牙刷。已經被搞到沒什麼理智思考的萊諾，只好顫抖著聲音，羞恥的開口說身體已經被刷的很乾淨，拜託小小獅跟小卡利進來享用自己。

耐力也達到臨界點的兩人也覺得玩夠了，把牙刷抽出來跟刮鬍刀等其他東西都掃到床外後，便合力將來諾雙腿折起抬高，接著卡在腿間的小小獅直接一鼓作氣的挺了進去。

由於內壁經過牙刷的洗禮比平時更為敏感，小獅子每次挺動都讓萊諾無法抑制的叫著，同時讓卡利烏斯忍不住把撸到一半的小卡利又放進來諾口中，嗯嗯啊啊的淫叫夾雜著嗚噎的鼻音不斷重複敲打的著房間內每一處角落，小獅子越聽越是失控的在萊諾體內衝撞，卡利烏斯也加深了在來諾口中進出的深度，而雙手被綁住的萊諾整個身體像是艘獨木舟，無法抓住河岸般，任由前後兩人的造浪在自己身上拍打、湧灌著。

沒多久卡利烏斯便率先射在對方口中，來諾嘴角溢出一些白沫、眼神無法對焦的向上望去，身體仍不斷被插在身下的小獅王使力前後晃動，看在卡利烏斯的眼裡宛如一副任人魚肉的模樣，他伸出拇指抹去對方嘴邊的精液，再壞心的要對方伸出舌頭舔，來諾簡直要哭了，以前都是我上你，現在可好，聯合其他人反過來欺負自己了？心一橫，萊諾氣嘟嘟的撇過頭。

見狀，小獅王便搶先開口表示：如果不舔就不幫你把皮還拿掉喔！語畢，不管萊諾雙眼瞪的有多大，他直接一把握住脹到不行的小萊諾，頂端滲著珠水的傘部則露出來讓卡利烏斯伸手過來彈射把玩，原本就已經敏感到不能再敏感的小來諾只能可憐兮兮的任兩人抓取捏握，還不能自己用手抓跟自己射出。

等到小獅王終於射在他的體內後，也學卡利烏斯一樣把流出體外的白沫沾在拇指上，遞到來諾的薄唇前，上位的兩人就這樣一手擱置在來諾的唇邊，另一手玩著表面已然深紅而攀附青筋的小萊諾。已經近乎絕望的看著歡快的兩人，來諾眼裡全是淚光，第一次被兩個男人玩得這麼徹底的他，覺得再不射出他真的會壞掉。於是為了解放下半身，他最終還是屈服的咬牙、放棄尊嚴地伸出舌頭，用那種很情色的方式舔掉小獅子跟卡利烏斯手上的濃稠。

感到滿意的兩人這才把皮環抽掉，火燙的直莖被兩人撸動沒幾下後便迅速噴在甫除過毛的下腹上。

最後三人相繼喘息的倒臥床鋪，本來想要反擊的萊諾也因為被玩到累了不得不暫時放棄報復，連綁住自己的皮帶還沒有被拆卸掉便闔眼睡去。

再次醒來的時候，萊諾發現綁住自己的皮帶跟皮帶主人卡利烏斯已經不在房間內，身邊的小獅王睡得很沉，好像昨晚是場夢一樣，只是當他摸到下腹一片光滑無毛時，才發現這真的不是夢，而不知何時被拍下的剃毛照，則是被卡利烏斯以群組的方式寄給曾經一起健康運動的好友們觀賞。

集訓當天，原本名為「一起健康運動」的好友群組在小獅子加入後，被改名為「一起健康輪來諾」。來諾無言的關上手機，決定在這輩子最討厭的人的清單裏再增加兩個名字。


End file.
